


CRONUS DARES TO TAKE A SIP OF MITUNA'S HONEY COFFEE, NEXT THING HE IS SUDDENLY HOOKED IN IT!!!

by Knuckles_the_Echidna



Series: Erm...CroMit drabbles?? [1]
Category: CROMIT - Fandom
Genre: HONEY IS MADE OUT OF BEES., Honey Coffee exists now!!!, I am sleepdeprived at the moment so I come out with shit when I am hehe. honey is made out of bees., I am the inventor of honey coffee, Theft of said Honey Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuckles_the_Echidna/pseuds/Knuckles_the_Echidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	CRONUS DARES TO TAKE A SIP OF MITUNA'S HONEY COFFEE, NEXT THING HE IS SUDDENLY HOOKED IN IT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my best friend, Captorcest, this little story is now in existence.

"Wvell..." Cronus started when he was cut off by Mituna's lips against his. A soft startled groan escapes the seadwellers lips as he kisses back. His newly found matesprit is everything to him. Apsolutely everything!  _EVERYTHING!_ As Cronus wrapped his arms around the smaller troll, he came to recognition, he noticed that not only did the Captor have NO helmet on, he also had no jumpsuit covering his skin. He was completely bare-butt naked for anyone who wanted to peer through the window of the Ampora's Hive could see!! _  
_

Of course Cronus flipped, he wanted the pissblood to put his jumpsuit on, but was so thankful for the closeness. Slipping his cold violetish tongue into the Captor's mouth, Cronus tasted honey. But not just honey this time, he also tasted like caffine. Coffee to be precise.

_Coffee laced with Honey? Was that even a thing with the yellow-blood?_

"Wvhat the fuck, Chief?" Cronus asked pulling away, only finding out he longed the taste of the honey/coffee taste.

"W...WH47 1..2.??""??!" Mituna stuttered uncontrolably. His stutter and confusion mixed with his lisp made him completely adorable _and sexy and desirable_  to the seadweller.

"You taste like Coffee laced wvith Coffee. Wvhats up wvith that, Mituna?" He asked holding the landweller at arms length, his hands on Mituna's shoulders _Mituna, completely being so naked and Cronus so not trying to act up to it and letting his tentabulge think for him instead of his human-like mind._

 _  
_"1..1..1..DUNN0.." He stuttered again, uncontrolbly _whi_ _ch undoubtably made Cronus just want to THINK his tentabulge. But decided against it wanting to know more about this new taste that is Mituna Captor._

 _  
_"Is it a newv thing nowv Captor?" He paused and looked at his matesprit who's expression is unclear. "I ain't tryin' to get you to tell me. I just wvanna knowv. Because I lovwe the newv taste of your mouth, Chief." He ushered softly, cupping Mituna's cheek in his hand, running his claws across Mituna's tender skin softly.

"H0N3Y....11..FDHEFOHW9R8Y239469124UU7 H0N3Y 4ND...4ND C0F3333333333333!" He screamed the last words which made Cronus smile. Grabbing the kettle in his kitchen, he filled it with water, wanting to taste the utter pleasure that is _HONEY COFFEE!_

* * *

 

 _  
_They both had their mugs.

Cronus' mug was violet - of course - with a big yellow heart on it, that looks more like a splodge, painted by Mituna as a Wrigglers day gift.

Mituna's mug was blue and red. Painted with yellow words that said 'Mine forevwer, Mituna." painted by Cronus as a Perigee present.

 

Both mugs were filled to the brim with coffee laced with honey. Mituna downed his, it was piping hot so he burnt himself. Cronus soothed his tongue with cool water and kisses. He then settled to his honey coffee and started to drink, indugling in the utter desire of it all. The coffee made it strong and rich, but the honey made it sweet. The taste mixed together made Cronus believe he was in second heaven.  _1st heaven being Mituna...inside Mituna....hehe *flushes*_

 _  
_Sipping he wanted to make it last. But he couldn't help, he downed it. Mituna had made another cupful which Cronus kinda stole and downed it. He kissed Mituna hard to apologize, but Mituna growled angrily and slapped him. Stalking off to the room they share. Mituna had a recopercoon in the room, while Cronus slept in a single bed. (human of course). Mituna slummed on the bed, covering his face with Cronus' pillow.

Cronus followed him and sat on the bed, his hand against Mituna's hip. "Hey, Cheif, I'm sorry, I dunno wvhat came ovwer me. Please forgivwe me..." He knew that Mituna's little invention meant the world to him and that made him love Mituna even more. Grabbing Mituna he pulled the Gemini onto his lap and kissed his cheek gently. The Gemini made no struggle. But looked at Cronus completely confused.

"2..20RRY 80U7 WH47?" He suttered and lisped which made Cronus kiss Mituna more. He had forgotten about the fact that Cronus stole Mituna's cup and drunk his little creation.

"Nothin', Cheif." He kissed Mituna's lips softly, a little groan escaped him as Mituna kissed back, spinning around and stradling the Violet blood's lap, the yellow-blood's arms tightly around Cronus' neck.

**Author's Note:**

> If none of you have tried Honey Coffee, I suggest you do. I'm going to right now hehe. One little part of my two favorite things in one...like can't get better..


End file.
